


The Rare Giant Stenchfrog

by MysticaSmith



Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticaSmith/pseuds/MysticaSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir and his brothers cannot shoot Gollum because they think he might be an endangered species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rare Giant Stenchfrog

  


**The Rare Giant Stenchfrog**

Posted: September 4, 2009  
Title: The Rare Giant Stenchfrog  
Sequel to: [Haldir And The Ladies Of Gondor](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Stories/C/Cynthia/HaldirAndTheLadiesOfGondor.htm)  
Author: [Cynthia](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesbyAuthor/C/Cynthia.htm)  
Fandom: Tolkien  
Genre: FCGen  
Characters: Haldir, Orophin, Rumil  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: The characters here are all Tolkien's; I just like to play with them!  
Warning: None   
Beta: Andrea  
Timeline: The Fellowship Enters Lothlorien  
  
Summary: Haldir and his brothers cannot shoot Gollum because they think he might be an endangered species.  
  
*****  
  
Rumil wrinkled his nose, "Ugh, what is that awful smell? Are there stenchblossoms around here?"  
  
"Stenchblossoms are not grown in Lothlorien," Haldir answered. Then, lowering his voice he pointed through the branches. "See that?"  
  
"What is that, a giant frog?" Rumil asked quietly.  
  
"Frogs do not stink," Haldir observed. "It has hands, and it is mumbling to itself. I have never seen such a thing before."  
  
"Let us quickly shoot it," Orophin said.  
  
"You know how the Lady feels about killing endangered species," Haldir reminded him. "We would be subject to disciplinary action for killing a rare animal."  
  
"Should be even rarer," Orophin suggested. "Let us just shoot it quickly and roll it into the river." Rumil nodded in agreement. The creature stank and had an evil, ill-favored look.  
  
"The Lady might become angry at us, if it proved to be a rare, giant Stenchfrog," Haldir answered.  
  
"There are no giant stenchfrogs!" Rumil snapped. "Just because you had some sort of party with the ladies from Gondor does not mean this creature is anything but malevolent!"   
  
Haldir looked irritated. "What else would you call that creature?"   
  
"A swamp-orc!" Rumil answered angrily. "Aqua-Yrch!"  
  
"Kill it quickly, before it does something!" Orophin urged.  
  
They watched the creature climb through the trees, its luminous eyes staring back at them. Then it hissed and vanished up into the high branches.   
  
Far away in the distance, the three elves heard more noises, including the loud, ragged breathing of an exhausted dwarf. "Do you hear something like a dwarf grunting?" Rumil asked, wondering and hoping he was not the only one hearing it. All three stopped to listen carefully.  
  
"Do you hear an elf singing?" Haldir added. "An ancient song about the Nimrodel, and the sound of Men's clanking armor and some sort of whining children?" They all stood still to listen, and heard swords rustling against chain mail, the sweet singing of a wood elf, and the voices of several children complaining that they were tired, hungry, and one had to stop behind a tree.  
  
"What in the name of burnt trees are we listening to?" Rumil wondered aloud.  
  
"Let us abandon the rare, giant stenchfrog for the time being, and discover what manner of intruders sing like elves, whine like children, clank like warriors and huff and puff like dwarves," Haldir decided. "We can always find it again, if not by sight, then certainly by smell." Rumil and Orophin nodded, moving off in the direction of the footsteps and breathing. Gollum hissed and smiled, also climbing down out of the branches.   
  
***** 

THE END  
  
If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to: [Cynthia](mailto:sibylhalfelven69@yahoo.com)

[**TOP**](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Stories/C/Cynthia/RareGiantStenchfrog.htm#Top)  
  
| [Home](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/index.htm) | [OEAM News](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/OEAMnews.htm) | [OEAM Daily](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/OEAMnewsDaily.htm) |  
| [Writers' Circle](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/OEAMWritersCircle.htm) |   
| [Story Submission Guidelines](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/SubmissionGuidelines.htm) | [FAQS](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/FAQs.htm) | [Awards/Achievements](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Awards.htm) | [Links](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Links.htm) |  
| [Stories by Author](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesByAuthor.htm) | [Stories by Fandom](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesByFandom.htm) | [Works In Progress](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesByDate_WIP.htm) |


End file.
